Generally, spam refers to an unsolicited junk message or an unsolicited junk mail, frequently with commercial content, transmitted to an indiscriminate set of recipients through Internet, and spamming refers to sending spam indiscriminately. With the proliferation of electronic devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), there is an increasing tendency to indiscriminately send a spam call or a spam message through a mobile communication network.
Further, Internet calling makes bulk message processing possible and phone numbers are edited through a computer. The spam call made through Internet calling is made by collecting Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) addresses and using a spambot program used as a hacking tool, so that the spam call which is made through Internet calling are hardly tracked. For example, voice phishing is the criminal practice of using social engineering over the telephone system to gain access to private personal and financial information from the public for the purpose of financial reward.
Message spam is the practice of sending unwanted short message service (SMS) messages or multimedia message service (MMS) messages, frequently with commercial content, in large quantities to an indiscriminate set of recipients. The message spam corresponds to email spam that is the practice of sending unwanted commercial emails in large quantities to an indiscriminate set of recipients by suing an email address list.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.